<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rin’s Dimension Hopping Adventures. by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983675">Rin’s Dimension Hopping Adventures.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Filthy Frank - Fandom, Original Work, Steven Universe - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguments, F/M, Gen, I suck at tags, Stealing Shizz, Swearing(Lots Of It), Wrote this cuz why tf not, dimension hopping, spaaaaaace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:48:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin asks Father Frank on how to Dimension hop.A Argument between a god and a "Immortal" Low life</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emerald/Lars - Relationship, Original Character &amp; Lars, Rhodonite &amp; Rutile Twins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Oh Fuck.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lore.If you are going to bombard my ass with either memes or random crap besides stuff ACTUALLY related to the "Story" I am probably going to ignore it.Probably.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rin Suddenly appeared on a weird part of the universe.He Checked his PDA and noticed he wasn't in a Different universe.<br/>He Recognized this place.<br/>He thought it was only a Legend.He was in the Fabled Realm 0.The Fucking Rice Fields.<br/>(Flashback in Time)</p><p> </p><p>He was hired by a group called Suncorp.He was tasked to protect a individual named "Frank".When he was sent to meet him.He got flipped of and "Frank" Had yelled:<br/>"Who's this black latex looking,tall ass,Stupid,Chin Chin, Uhhh. G-gay.Looking piece of a shit Peace Lord?" <br/>"I was sent by Suncorp to keep you alive until you get to thier Headquarter-" As Rin is cut off with "frank" yelling at him with:<br/>"God fucking damn it.I knew suncorp wanted me alive.But who they sent is a scrawny looking No Chromosome Bitch."As Frank mumbles.<br/>"What the fuck are chromosomes?Like the hell?"As Rin asks with a annoyed tone in his voice.<br/>"What are you? Fucking Mortal? Were they that desparate to get thier  workforce even more shitty?"<br/>"You see.Im not from your dimension.I was merely trapped here when i touched this orb thin-"As he is cut of by frank once again.<br/>"Like i give a fuck! damn boring sonova bitch."As frank insults our unfortunate protagonist.<br/>The sky goes dark with clouds and a purple portal appears near them.<br/>"Chin Chin!" They both say at the same time<br/>"How the fuck do you know Chin Chin?" Frank whispers as they both take cover behind some rocks<br/>"I fucking sense the bastard.I was also hired to kill the bastard.Yadaran had to banish chin chin Personally."<br/>"Wait.Who the fuck is yadara- Oh fuck he's THE peace lord isn't he."Frank furiously swearing under his breath as chinchin looks at thier direction.<br/>"Ore Wa! OchinChin Ga Daisuki NandaYO!"<br/>"Fuck Off Chin Chin! Don't Make me call Yadaran!"Rin yells behind the rock<br/>"Ochin chin?"<br/>"Man fuck this."Frank says as he opens a portal to realm 0. Where Ochin Chin would never Dare come across.<br/>Frank picks up Rin and throws him into the portal and jumps in.He closes the portal behind them.<br/>"What the fuck?"Rin Confused as ever.<br/>"I saved yo Ass.Thats what fuckin happened.PINK GUY!"<br/>Suddenly a pink man,Looking identical to frank.Appears from the bushes.<br/>"Holy fuck"Rin Charges up a "Modified" Chromosome Disabling Laser Thing.<br/>"WOAH WOAH MAN,SHIT WENT FROM 0 TO 100 REAL QUICK!"<br/>"Aye B0ss gibbe da P00si b0ss"<br/>"Fuck this,"He aims it at his head.<br/>"What the fuck- Yeah keep aiming it at your head! Yeahhh"<br/>Then suddenly.There was a blast.Not from the gun.But from a portal Violently opening.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chin Chin Fucks Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The portal contains a Tap Brother.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Be advised that Rin is wearing a helmet.and a suit.The SAME helmet and suit that hides his whole body.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Picking back from where we left off)</p><p> </p><p>As the portal violently opened with a horrific roar.A Tap Brother steps in.(Tap Penis still attached)<br/>Rin Decides to aim the now charged blaster at the tap brother but only manages to shoot his Tap Dick off.<br/>"Holy S-shit.You perverted fucker.Wanna keep that for later?"Frank Mutters.Trying to hide his shock with a smug shit eating grin.<br/>There was a long silence before Rin cuts through and says:<br/>"Built this baby myself.Also.What the fuck am i going to do with a damn tap?"<br/>Rin notices the tap brother trying to escape through the portal but is near instantly floated in the air and smacked up against a small anthill.<br/>"Aint getting the fuck out of here that easy.Punk Ass bitch."Rin swears as he holds his hand just as he unknowingly activated his kinetic module.<br/>"Pfft.I could do that with my dick."Frank says as he is Rin responds back with:<br/>"Now.Without ANY.Interuptions.Tell me frank.How do you Hop between dimentions?"<br/>"Really? Why the fuck are you asking me you telekinetic bastard? You can clearly hand a tap brother's Ass back to him.Why ask me to do something as dimension hop?"Frank Answers back<br/>"Just fucking tell me."Rin says with a deathly serious tone.He then aims the Chromosome Killing Lazer at frank's Head.<br/>"Dont forget i forgot about you "Pink Omega"."He says as his head turns at Pink guy.As he does pink guy's face starts looking more dreadful as Rin's Head Slowly makes it's way torwards Pink guy's forehead.<br/>"So frank.Tell me.Right now.Or i'll Kill everyone here including Salamander man with his own ass flute."Rin says.in the same Grave tone.<br/>"FINE FINE!Don't FUCKING KILL SALAMANDER MAN!.I aint getting better ass flute if ya kill the bastard"frank says. in a defeated tone.</p><p>"ya gather up chromosomes.(Which You take from retards like the peace lords or some people like me) And you bottle em up like ya bottle up some lean.Then you take a massive shit and focus that energy to your fuckin forearm(use your jacking arm)<br/>and swoosh it."</p><p>Rin follow's frank's instructions and this leads to him making a shit in his pants and a unstable looking portal opens.He jumps into the portal but not before long he finishes the tap brother by snapping  his neck with a very audible crack.<br/>Pink guy collapses down and has a mental breakdown.<br/>Filthy frank breaths a sigh to relief and says:<br/>"Holy shit Pink guy.What did he do to your ass."<br/>"B0ss Gibbe da P0ssi B0ss.(I saw.Everything.Everyone he's killed.I felt thier terror.Thier grief.)"Pink guy says with the same autistic look in his face.<br/>"Holy fuck man.wanna go get some Wendy's?"Frank says in a very concerned dad tone<br/>"p0ssi( im going to need more than wendy's after this)."</p><p> </p><p>(back to rin)</p><p>Right as rin jumps through the green-ish portal.He notices something.<br/>1:He's In his ship<br/>2:There's a yellow-ish Ship picking apart at his ship.That takes a whole chunk off the thrusters.</p><p>Oh fuck.Im in Steven universe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you are wondering what the kinetic module is.If you have played Plazma Burst. You might know what it is. If not.:<br/>Its like the force.But with Technology only.No mastering.No Disipline. None of that shit. Just.That.Ya pick someone/something up. Ya YEET them/it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lars Of His Stars.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Great.Rin got himself into steven universe.</p><p>(Takes place between a random fight between Lars And Emerald)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Starts where we left off)</p><p>The entire ship is rumbling.Dangerously close to detonating.While they are busy taking parts off his ship’s Engines.he prepares his usual “Loadout”</p><p>2 PSI wrist blades.<br/>2 Kinetic Modules(One for each hand)<br/>And. His trusty Suicide Pistol.Just in case.</p><p>He opens the airlock right after he dons his space suit.and heads to the other side and gets inside the hole they made. In the dark.he sees 2 figures fiddling with his fuel tank and main thruster.</p><p>He ignites his blades and shines it over them. To reveal 2 almost humanoid torsos. Mashed together side by side sharing one set of legs.</p><p>???1:CAPTAIN! WE HAVE SOMEONE DOWN HERE! It’s Armed!</p><p>A short figure pops up being carried by another humanoid with 4 arms. Two sets of eyes. And one pair of legs.They all step in while another figure shows up.Rin sees that he is DEFINITLY normal.But wait.Is his skin pink? And since he’s the “captain” He has his cape on his back as wel.</p><p>The Pink Human speaks up:<br/>???3:We need these parts to repair our thrusters.Can we keep em?<br/>Rin:No.Put them back or i will grind off the other people in your ship.<br/>???3:Wait..How did you?-Never mind.Can’t we just talk things out?</p><p>Rin grabs his pistol and aims it at the “Twins” as he would call them.And notices the Gems in thier lower body. He aims around for it and eventually manages to hit them in the leg. What he expects was for them to bleed. But instead pops into smoke. <br/>The taller and more humanoid gasps in shock as she starts to run back to the her ship. All while the short one Blurts out:</p><p>???4:I have a unsettling Vision! While The captain is distracted.The stranger will attack the Twins of rutile! And manage to poof them!</p><p>Rin chuckles a bit as he starts to grab the gemstone left behind.</p><p>???3:Step away from them.Now.<br/>Rin hears the anger and desparation in his voice. But continues to pick the gemstone up and starts walking to Thier captain.</p><p>Rin:Let’s make a deal.I dont crush...Whatever this thing is. I’ll let you fight me.and if i win. I get to keep my things and you get back your twins.And if you win.Same scenario.Only you get to keep the parts. Got it?<br/>???3:You’re on! But wait. I don’t have a weapon-<br/>Rin throws hands both PSI blades to the stranger and throws away his pistol. </p><p>???3:Getting cocky eh?<br/>Rin:Feel free to try and get close. I set those blades not to...Permenantly hurt me. So feel free to go crazy.</p><p>The captain slides the blades into his wrists and presses more buttons to ignite them.</p><p>???3:Wow.these feel like lightsabers.Feels cool too.You probably don’t know star wars but-<br/>Rin:Yes.they are like light sabers from star wars. Only they are on your wrists and are more shorter and flatter.Built em myself.<br/>???3:Wow.Arent you a nerd.Ya better prepare yourself.</p><p>And then. The fight begins. <br/>The captain starts running to rin only for him to be surrounded by a white light and thrown into the side.Then he starts struggling aganst the “force” and starts to dash closer. He gets near and is stopped as he gets tripped by the light again and nearly cuts off his arm with his new wristblades. His head is picked up and is stood back up again. Now a few meters near Rin.He starts running as fast as he can and aims the wristblades at his chest.<br/>Then suddenly.Rin’s body is now comprimised. And he bleeds out.with his own wristblades. Still in his chest....<br/>The last thing he sees is the captain trying to help him out.Foolish he thought. I would be back in seconds.I intentionally left muself open so he could win.i could always Syntesize more parts.he couldnt ever syntesize another fighter.</p><p>Rin is back in the cloning vat. As he pops out with the door sliding open. He puts on some underwear.Blue pants. A cashual sweatshirt since space was cold As FUUUCK. And he heads down. The Proper way. To enter the engine room. When the door slides open. He sees The captaing freaking out that he killed somebody. As he waved and called for his attention. His skin turned a shade lighter. As if he had seen a ghost.</p><p>Rin: oh. This was about me dying? Nahh. I was just messing with you. Im immortal(Through the power of clones that is) you can keep the parts. That was a.... fun fight...<br/>???3: oh thank god i didn’t kill anybody. Jeez. <br/>Rin:Meh.by the way. Never caught your name in the schuffle.<br/>Lars:They call me lars. Lars of the Stars.<br/>They both shake hands when suddenly both ships are rocked by explosions. And a inconvinent piece of scrap bonks him on the head. Knocking him out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I dunno lol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Im pretty sure i don’t rlly have to put the time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rin’s Ship.</p><p>As Rin was knocked out. Lars starts scrambling to pick Rin up and carry him on his shoulder.Right after the First Burst of weaponry. Another barrage hits Rin’s ship but leaves the Sun Incinerator fine.The last second Lars enters the sun incinerator. Rin’s ship catches on fire.after a few minutes after the engine room starts to overheat. The Sun incinerator’s Thrusters are set to full speed. Right when it boosts. Rin hits his head on the wall. Somehow waking him up.(and boy he is MAD.) and leading to lars droping him near the Main Room of the ship.</p><p>Rin:Ugh.The hell-</p><p>Rin is cut off by the sound of something blowing up.Rin realizes this and starts asking Lars for his weapons back.Lars stops and thinks for a moment.He then returns the Rin’s Wrist Blades.</p><p>Lars:Oh. I think you havent met my crew yet.The one you just Poofed are The Rutile Twins.The tall anxious looking gem over there is Rhodinite.The Shorty here is Padparadcha. And our engineer below is Flourite.</p><p>Rin at this point aint listening as he senses his clone vat being comprimised.now he was REALLY pissed.He asks lars to aim the nose of the ship at the one that annihilated his precious Inflictor.Lars agrees and the Rutile twins start turning the ship around. Only for them to forget that the Destiny Destroyer is up close. Lars starts to order the ship to run but then Rin interupts him.</p><p>Rin:Open the door.and the Comms. I’l be back in a moment.<br/>
Lars shines a small smirk and asks:<br/>
Lars:Are you going to do what i think you’re going to do?<br/>
Rin starts pressing buttons on his wrist and suddenly the communication Device activates.</p><p>A green and intimidating figure appears on the screen.Her right eye seems to be Covered by an Emerald.</p><p>???:Well well well.If it ain’t Lars and his ofcolor crew- Oh. Who is this? A new member? Are you really trying to assemble a bigger team? Well it’s expected from you filthy Organi-</p><p>She is cut off by Rin Activating his Compact space suit and jump out of the ship.As rin jumps out. His Portable jetpack propells him torwards the destiny deatroyer. He cuts through the side of the ship and starts tearing through it from the inside out.all the while Emerald is seen calling security through the ship’s personal communication hub.she starts barking more orders as suddenly Ein appears and grabs emerald by the neck. Pointing a wristblade at her gem.</p><p>Rin:You’re coming with me. Or you die.<br/>
Emerald:You will never defeat me! Emerald! the greatest captain of all-<br/>
Rin:Speak another word. These blades have torn through your Ship like a knife through water.Dont think your gem or light form is immune.</p><p>Emerald gulps down and prepares for her shattering.only for Rin to cut the floor and start to Jetpack back to the Sun Incinerator.the door opens and he starts deagging emerald back into the ship.With his hand still on her neck the more she struggles the more he clamps down.he throws emerald into the bridge. As he returns he then hears A short celebration coming from them. Then he enters the room.</p><p>Lars:We got you now emerald.So much for you being the best captain! You got bested by the off colors!<br/>
Rhodinite starts to sweat more as Lars berates emerald with teases and taunts for several seceonds. Then rin enters the room.Rage in his eyes. Fists very tightly clenched up to the point where he might break a bone. But his mouth was calmly closed. Almost preparing to start berating Emerald.then he speaks up.</p><p>Rin:Well. I guess i should loosen up a bit.<br/>
Rin sighs as he grabs his emergency Chocolate bar. All the gems in the room perk up and start to question What is in rin’s hands. Only for him to stop them halfway.</p><p>Rin: ladies. Im tired and i don’t want to explain anything right now. So.yeah. Do what you want with emerald.And lars. At exactly 48 minutes from now. Take off your pants. Trust me on this one kay?<br/>
Lars:Wait. What-</p><p>Then Rin Falls Unconscious from the strain from tearing through an entire ship.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you are asking why Rin ain’t asking questions about gems..Remember.<br/>He can hop dimensions.<br/>He’s seen EVERYTHING.(Even the wierd stuff.)<br/>He dosen’t rlly give a shit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I still don’t have a name lol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rin Reveals Emerald’s Thoughts on lars</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Im not going to say the time or date anymore in the stories.Just to save all of our time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Few Earth Days Later after Emerald’s Capture.]</p><p> </p><p>Rin is still looking for scraps of his all of his Ship’s important parts after Emerald’s Destiny Destroyer shredded it into nothing.</p><p>Goddamn it.He thought to himself.If only he was a bit quicker he would have been able to fix his cloning vat.</p><p>In the background. Past Rin. In the Cells of the Sun Incinerator.Is Lars and Emerald having a “Friendly Chat”.</p><p>Emerald:If i get out of here-<br/>Lars:If~</p><p>Emerald paused and began to look even more frustrated. They had both been at it for the past 5-10 Minutes or so.It would start with Emerald acting up and Lars(Occasionally) Cutting her off and teasing her.</p><p>Lars:What’s the matter Emmy? Don’t you miss the Sun Incinerator?~<br/>Emerald:I do!But not TRAPPED in it like this! ARGH! This is Too FRUSTRATIN-</p><p>She is cut down with Rin yelling:</p><p>Rin:Yeah yeah! This is your punishment for tearing my ship into shite! Don’t want lars to know what i have seen in your head!</p><p>Emerald’s expression suddenly turned from angry/Frustrated.To smirking/Near Laughter and thought to herself:<br/>“This Organic is bluffing! How can he know what is inside my min-“</p><p>Rin at this point starts walking towards the front of her cell. He opens the field and enters. Closing the field behind him.</p><p>He leans in with:</p><p>Rin:Yeah.I can detect yer brainwaves or whatever. Jeez you are a loud thinker. You really don't have an inside voice to you? Don’t want the”Oh so Attractive” and “The Captain that i would want to Bingo Bongo~” to find out huh?</p><p>Emerald suddenly shrank with each word Rin had pointed out.with lars on the other side of the field.<br/>With the most Smug Smile she has ever seen on his face.</p><p>Lars:So this is what you’ve been thinkin about me huh? Do you actually like being near me huh?</p><p>Emerald: I-i don’t k-know what he is talking about.</p><p>Rin: I do. And i am saying even more if ya don't shut up any time soon.</p><p>Blackmail.God im great at blackmail. Rin thought privately. As he turns around to open the field. Emerald stand up and dashes towards Rin. Just as she was raising her arms.Her entire body is thrown down by a extremely heavy force.she looks up. To see Rin. Arm pointing at her Chest area. Then. She had an idea.she was desperate.So she played her “Trap”Card.</p><p>Emerald:Eh? Aiming for my mammaries huh? How lewd~<br/>Rin:Aint going to work on me lady.In this line of work. Im dealing with all sorts of people trying to kill/Seduce/Blackmail/Etc. by all kinds of genders.And besides. Im not going down that easy.</p><p>Emerald suddenly feels a pressure on her gem. He’s going to shatter me She thought.A filthy organic. Was going to take down  the great and powerfull emerald. She felt the pressure increase tenfold her light form starting to distort.With what she thought would be her final action.Reached her hand out to Lars.</p><p>Emerald:LARS! I LOV-</p><p>Her gems suddenly felt the pressure Instantly wash away. She could hear Rin laughing while Lars is just sitting there. Astounded on what he thought would be her last words. Only for him to find out they were going to be for him. </p><p>Rin is now full on cackling as he heads out of the cell.</p><p>Rin:Looks like ya got already a fan lars. Hope ya treat her well while I'm gone. <br/>Lars:Where are you going?<br/>Rin:To sleep.right here. Now.<br/>Lars:The fu-</p><p>And Rin dashes down. Onto the room that was provided for him. Only to have been stopped by the Rutile Twins In the hallway having a chat with Rhodonite.</p><p>They try to strike up a conversation with him. Only to have him Ignore them. And he reaches his room.</p><p>The rutile twins follow him into his room.<br/>Only to find out.<br/>He was gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Boy oh boi am i am lazy writer.wrote this chapter cuz i was heccin bored. Might fix it up a bit soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>